When expanding metal tubulars, the residual stresses cause the downhole expandable metal tubular to spring back towards its original position and thus to a somewhat smaller outer diameter, and when using such a metal tubular for a patch or annular barrier downhole, the sealing ability to the borehole or casing is challenged by this spring-back effect. Many seals are not capable of withstanding the high and varying pressure and temperature and will therefore fail over time, if not when the patch or annular barrier is expanded.